


Burning Ears

by thevaliantdust



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaliantdust/pseuds/thevaliantdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax overhears something he shouldn't and it leaves him with some things to think about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tales-of-a-tardisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tales-of-a-tardisgirl).



“Vex, have you seen Keyleth?”

“Brother, she’s your paramour, I do my utmost not to know where either of you wander off to...”

Vax rolled his eyes, about to give his sister a few choice words when Percy cut in.

“She went into town with Grog and Scanlan earlier, I think she needed to pick up a few ingredients for her potion kit. And it doesn’t take a lot of imagination to figure where the other two went, although I somehow doubt Keyleth chose to accompany them that far...”

“Unless she finally tired of Vax’s advances-”

Vex stuck out her tongue as she ducked a half-hearted swipe from Vax, who only barely seemed to be listening.

“Thanks!” Vax called over his shoulder to Percy as he exited the keep.

Percy turned to Vex, looking somewhat bemused. “Have the two of them finally, uh, figured things out?”

Vex crossed her arms on the kitchen table and rested her chin atop them. “Like I said, I make it my business not to know…” she drawled dryly. Only her downcast eyes betrayed her real feelings on the matter. Percy watched her for a moment, before he retrieved a bottle tucked high on the shelf behind him and set it down in front of Vex with two small glasses and a sympathetic raised eyebrow.

  


Vax had checked all the usual stores but either Keyleth had finished up in town and he’d somehow missed her on her way back to the keep, or she’d gone elsewhere after her shopping. He wouldn’t even consider Percy’s little joke…

Either way, he was unlikely to find her so he’d be better off heading home and waiting to talk to her there. She’d probably be back soon, it wasn’t like her to forget something they agreed on just last night. Unless she was avoiding him.

_Don’t be stupid Vax’ildan_ , his inner monologue cut in, _things have been perfectly fine, even good between you two, Don’t blow this up._

Still, it was with a slightly heavier heart Vax began his journey back to the keep. As he passed the familiar, eye-catching storefront of Gilmore’s Glorious Goods, a familiar laugh rang out- actually, two familiar laughs- Keyleth and Gilmore?!

Relieved and a little perplexed, Vax stepped into the store, only to find it empty. Figuring himself to be mistaken, he was about to step back out when he heard the same two voices ring out from the room at the back of the store. A weirdly possessive feeling woke in his chest and he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what exactly he was so jealous about. Goodness knew Gilmore wasn’t making a move on Keyleth, and it’s not as if Vax was the only person Gilmore had ever taken into the back room, but still the uncomfortable feeling in his chest lingered, so much so that when the voices grew closer towards him, he found himself dashing to hide behind a mannequin in an alcove of the storefront.

Immediately Vax knew it was a bad idea, but like most of his bad ideas, he was going to have to run with it. At least from behind the fur coat he had a partial view of the situation, well, mostly of feet. Of his friends. On whom he was spying. This was not going to end well.

“This should do the trick,” Gilmore’s voice cut in, oozing charm as always. He placed- something, Vax couldn’t see exactly what- on the counter, and Keyleth reached for it. He heard the sound of coin changing hands and for the briefest of moments he found himself thinking like Vex, wondering how much this mystery item cost, know he could probably get Gilmore to knock it down a little, with a bit of persuasion.... Vax squeezed his eyes shut and tried to clear his mind. This was the least helpful thing to be thinking about right now. Not that he knew what he should be thinking instead.

“Thanks, I’m sure it’ll be just fine,” Keyleth’s clear tones rose above his self-doubt and he found himself drawn back into the scene in front of him. There was a drawn out pause, Keyleth awkwardly shuffling her toes, an air of expectation… “And about what I said before, the thing with Vax…”

“You would rather I did not mention it to any other members of your party? I assumed as much. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me,” Gilmore’s soothing tones only served to stoke Vax’s curiosity. Him? Keyleth talked to Gilmore about him? He shuffled forward, as much as the mannequin would allow, trying to get a view of her face, or his face, or anything that would give him an idea of what had been said.

“Thank you,” Keyleth said meekly. Was that nervousness or sadness in her voice? Vax tried to stand in the tight space of the alcove.

“The thing I’ve found with Vax’ildan is,” began Gilmore, just as Vax caught his foot on the edge of the mannequin’s cloak. Panic in his eyes, he grabbed the wooden figure’s shoulders, steadying it before it could wobble too much and make a noise. This would be the worst possible moment to be exposed. He managed to find his balance, bracing his hands on the shoulder and waist of the mannequin, while he propped a leg up against the wall to maintain the awkward angle. Try as he might, he couldn’t find a way to put both feet on the floor without something falling over. Great. This day was going so very well for him.

Gilmore had paused for a brief moment, likely in thought, but Vax could barely breathe for fear that he’d been seen. After a moment, Gilmore continued and Vax exhaled, silently, in relief. “Well, he’s a guarded man, so for him to share his feelings with you so candidly, it speaks to the truth of the matter.”

_Wait._ Was Gilmore- did he- did Keyleth- did she go to Gilmore for advice!? About him?! Surely she had to know Gilmore was far from an objective party. Vax had never exactly cared to label what had occurred between himself and Gilmore but everyone knew that something had happened. Kiki couldn’t be quite that oblivious, surely? Unless this was some sort of old wives club? All the poor folks Vax’ildan has managed to fall for, gathering together to commiserate? Maybe later they’d be joined by- _So. Not. Helpful. Vax. Focus._

While Vax’s inner monologue reacted to his moment of shock, Gilmore had stepped around the front counter, slinging his arm around Keyleth in a far-too-familiar manner.

“But he has not always been quite so guarded, have I ever told you about the time…” Gilmore’s carrying tones were gradually traded for an infuriatingly low voice that stubbornly refused to carry all the way accross the store. Having moved slightly, Vax could now partially see their faces, Gilmore smiling slyly as he spoke close to Keyleth’s ear. Her eyes grew wide and she moved as if to turn her head but Gilmore’s other arm caught her shoulder and he gave her a meaningful glance instead. She gave a nervous chuckle, and Vax wondered what on earth Gilmore would have said to elicit that response.

“Actually, I believe his exact words were…” again, Gilmore lowered his voice, speaking in low but not quite whispered tones to Keyleth. Having been on the receiving end of one of his sultry stories, Vax knew this was rather typical of the man, but he’d never realised how completely infuriating it was for a third party to hear.

Keyleth gasped. “Really, he said that?!”

_What? Said what, Keyleth?_

“Really. I was just as shocked.” Gilmore laughed. Vax tried to recall what he might have said to shock Gilmore and came up blank.

The two co conspirators had made their way to the door, and whatever Keyleth’s response was got lost as they stepped outside. Vax used this moment to resume a normal standing position, massaging his aching leg and trying to work out exactly what he had accidentally spied on. Just as he was about to sneak out the back of the store, Gilmore stepped back in, forcing Vax to maintain his cover behind the admittedly well-dressed mannequin.

He waited for Gilmore to exit to the back room, or for another customer to create a distraction to cover his escape, but no such luck. Vax was about to get into a comfortable sitting position, ready to wait until the store closed, when Gilmore’s voice interrupted him.

_Oh of course now I can hear him, the bastard_ , Vax grumbled mentally.

“Vax’ildan, I know you’re back there.” Gilmore’s voice was calm, tinted with a hint of amusement.

Vax didn’t bother trying to cover his bright red face as he emerged from his hiding place. He’d had a sneaking suspicion that the two had known all along. “It’s not what it looks like, honestly-” he began, only to be forestalled by a raised hand.

“I’m sure there is a thrilling explanation that I’d love to hear some time, perhaps over a drink?” The man laughed as Vax nodded sheepishly, still not quite believing the events that had transpired. “But for now there is a lovely little druid expecting your help in her garden, I believe? It would be a shame to keep her waiting.”

Vax looked up, confused. “Kiki doesn’t know I was here? But the way she was talking, I assumed you were in on it together?”

“No, that little ruse was my own bit of fun, Keyleth was just kind enough to play along. I told her you’d explain later.” Gilmore gave a knowing smirk.

Vax hung his head, realising he’d been well and truly had.

“So then, she didn’t come to you for advice about me?” “Well, no, she came to me for enchanted gloves for her potion making. The advice was a free service for valued customers,” Gilmore winked at Vax, who went yet another shade of red. Gilmore grinned a moment longer before his face grew more serious. “You know me, I love the game of it all. And I think for a long time, perhaps, you let yourself be the same way. But with her it is different, and I think she knew that. She just needed to hear it from someone else.”

Vax opened his mouth to speak and shut it again. He exhaled sharply in thought, his eyebrows furrowed. “Did she say, I mean, did she mention her feelings at all?”

Gilmore smiled knowingly. “That is not my story to tell.”

“Speaking of stories to tell, what exactly did you say-”

“Goodbye Vax’ildan. Have a lovely day,” Gilmore laughed again before walking into the back room of his store, leaving an embarrassed, perplexed, and slightly hopeful Vax to trudge back to Greyskull Keep.


End file.
